50 Sombras de Kennedy
by FanArRe
Summary: (Adaptacion)Ada Wong entrevista a Leon Kennedy un empresario exitoso; ya que su amiga Claire no puede hacerlo. Entre los dos existe una conexión increíble. Ada se da cuenta que lo desea; al igual que Leon pero ¿Podrán superarlo todo para estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Y aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste esto es la adaptacion del verdadero libro pero cambiando los personajes a mí me encanta porque veremos en esta historia a un leon mucho mas diferente pero siempre atractivo y veremos como Ada puede caer en las redes de Kennedy :3 bueno solo disfruten.**

**lineas cursivas para los dialogos y la letra normal para pensamientos y acciones esta historia es desde la perspectiva de Ada. **

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con el. Y maldita sea Claire Redfield, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado . Recito varias veces esto, mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco ,despuès observo a la chica pálida,de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes que me mira,si esa soy yo Ada Wong bueno mi única opción de controlar este pelo rebelde es una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Claire es mi compañera de piso , y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy .Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar para la revista de la facultad. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer hoy es conducir mas de docientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Kennedy Enterprises Holdings,Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso _mucho más que el mío_,pero ha concedido una entrevista a Claire. Un bombazo,según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Claire está acurrucada en el sofá del salón .

-A_da, lo siento. Tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista,así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor..._-me suplica Claire con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima,realmente atractiva, con su pelo rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira .

-_Claro que iré, Claire. Vuelve a la cama.¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?_

-_Un paracetamol,por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí.Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo._

-_No sé nada de èl.._.-murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-_Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es que llegues tarde._

-_Vale,me voy. Vuelve a la cama .Te he preparado una sopa para que te calientes después._

La miro con cariño solo haría algo así por Claire.

-_Sí,lo haré.Suerte.Y gracias,Ada. Me has salvado la vida,para variar._

Cojo el bolso,le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche . No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Claire es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa.Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver,Washington, en direccion a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte,Claire me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que con mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo, pudiera llegar a tiempo. Conducir el Mercedez es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Kennedy, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo èl de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras _ Kennedy House e_n un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el imenso y francamente intimidante, vestíbulo de vidrio,acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia ,atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

-_Vengo a ver al señor Kennedy, Ada Wong de parte de Claire Redfield._

_-Discúlpeme un momento,señorita Wong-me dice alzando las cejas._

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Claire en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la falda mas indicada, mis comodas botas y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detras de la oreja un mechon de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

-_Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Redfield. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Wong. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20._

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra _Visitante_. No puedo evitar sonreir es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completaimente, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes,ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro vestíbulo, tambien de vidrio,acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

_-Señorita Wong ¿Puede esperar aquì,por favor?-_me pregunta señalando una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Me siento,saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Claire por no haberme pasado una breve biografia. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar.

Tanto podria tener noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme.

Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome nerviosa en el sillon de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Wong. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Kennedy tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante,impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabrican en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

_-¿Señorita Wong?-_ me pregunta la última rubia.

_-Sí_- digo con voz ronca; carraspeo-._Sí-_ repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

-_El señor Kennedy la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?_

_-Sí, gracias-_ le contesto al tiempo que me quito con torpeza la chaqueta.

-_¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?_

_-Pues...no._

Vaya ¿Estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia numero dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

-_¿Quiere un té, un café, un poco de agua?_-me pregunta volviéndose hacia mí.

-_Un vaso de agua,gracias-_le contesto en un murmullo.

-_Olivia,tráele a la señorita Wong un vaso de agua, por favor_ -dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

_-Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Wong. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en práctica. Por favor,siéntese. El señor Kennedy la atenderá en cinco minutos._

Olivia vuelve con el vaso de agua muy fría.

_-Aquí tiene,señorita Wong._

_-Gracias._

Las dos rubias vuelven al mostrador a seguir trabajando.

Quizá el señor Kennedy insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo,con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta

_-Kennedy ¿jugamos golf esta semana?_

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe le arrugan las comisuras de los ojois. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto par ir a llamar al ascensor parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está mas nerviosa que yo.

-_Buenas tardes,señoritas-dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor._

-_El señor Kennedy la recibirá ahora, señorita Wong. Puede pasar-_me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto y intento contener los nerviois. Cojo mi bolso,dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

-_No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente-_ me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta...

**Bueno y hasta aquí llego con la primera parte, espero que les haiga gustado :3 y no olviden dejar su review porque me inspira a seguir continuando,en el proximo capitulo estara el guapo y sensual Leon *-* Bueno hasta el siguiene cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aqui va el segundo cap espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su review *-* si? Bueno y aqui va**

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa...Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Kennedy, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡Que torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

_-**Señorita Redfield-**_ me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he levantado-. **_Soy Leon Kennedy. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?_**

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con su cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

**_-Bueno, la verdad..._**

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene mas de treinta años, yo soy una espía. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

**_-La señorita Redfield está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Kennedy._**

**_-¿Y usted es...?_**

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

_**-****Ada Wong. Estudio literatura inglesa con Claire****.. digo con la señorita Redfield, en la estatal de Washington.**_

_**-Ya veo-**_se limita a responderme

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

**_-¿Quiere sentarse?_**- me pregunta señalando un sofa blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. En la pared hay treinta y seis cuadros pequeños que forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes pintados con tanto detalles que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

-**_Un artista de aquì. Trouton_**-me dice el señor Kennedy cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

-**_Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordonario_**-murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

_**-No podría estar mas de acuerdo, señorita Wong**-_me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Bajo la cabeza y saco del bolso las preguntas de Claire. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Kennedy no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente, y yo me siento cada vez mas avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una risita.

**_-Pe...Perdón- balbuceo-No suelo utilizarla._**

-**_Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Wong-_** me contesta

_**-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?**_

_-**¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?**_

Me ruborizo ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

**-No, no me importa.**

**-¿Le explicó Claire...digo... l_a señorita Redfield para dónde era la entrevista?_**

**-Sí, para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregare los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.**

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo,un megatriunfador, me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

-_**Bien-**_digo tragando saliva- **_Tengo algunas preguntas, Señor Kennedy._**

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-**_Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo-_**me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta, empiezo a ruborizarme. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta y intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-**_Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio.¿A qué se debe su éxito?_**

Lo miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

**_-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Wong, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien._**-Se calla un instante y me fulmina con su mirada-. **_Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. La base siempre es contar con las personas adecuadas._**

**_-Quizá solo ha tenido suerte_**

Este comentario no está en la lista de Claire, pero es que es tan arrogante...Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-_**No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Wong. Cuanto mas trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos.**__**Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.**_

**_-Parece usted un maniático del control._**

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerlas.

**_-Bueno lo controlo todo, señorita Wong_**-me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior?

Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

_**-¿Le parece que su poder es inmenso?**_

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

-_**Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Wong. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad...poder, si lo prefiere, si lo vendiera todo veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco mas de un mes.**_

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

-**_No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?-_**le pregunto asqueada.

-_**Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.**_

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera imformado un poco. Pero maldita sea, qué arrogante...Cambio de táctica.

-**_¿__Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?_**

_**-Me interesa cosas muy diversas, señorita Wong .**_- esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible - _**Muy diversas.**_

Por alguna razon, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Aunque sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

**_-Pero si trabaja tan duro ¿Qué hace para relajarse?_**

**_-¿Relajarme?_**

Sonríe, es tan perfecto. Contengo la respiración, esrealmente guapo. Deberia estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

-**_Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego vuelo y me permito algunas actividades fisicas.-_**Cambia de posición en su silla-**_Soy muy rico señorita_ _Wong, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes._**

Echo un rapido vistazo a las preguntas de Claire con la intencion de no seguir en el tema.

-**_Invierte en fabricación.¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?_**-le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace qué me sienta tan incòmoda?

_**-Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber como funcionan las cosas, cómo se montan y desmontan. Y me encanta los barcos.¿Qué puedo decirle?**_

-_**Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.**_

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

-**_Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón._**

**_-¿Por qué dirían algo así?_**

_**-Porque me conocen bien-**_me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-**_¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?_**

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Claire.

-**_Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Wong. Hago todo lo posible para proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas._**

**_-¿Por qué aceptó esta?_**

**_-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad y porque, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí sacarme de encima a la señorita Redfield. No dejaba de dar lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad._**

Se lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Claire. Por eso estoy sentaa aquí, incomoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando deberia estar estudiando.

**_-Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?_**

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño

**_-No puedo saberlo._**

Me pica la curiosidad.

-**_¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?_**

**_-Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Wong- me contesta muy serio._**

Mierda. Si claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me hubiera informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

**_-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?_**

_**-Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. No me interesa ampliar la familia.**_

**_-¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Bueno y hasta aqui termina el 2do cap :3 espero que le guste y no se olviden de su review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y bueno aqui el 3 capituloooooo Gracias por sus review lo aprecio muho y si es cierto hay parte eroticas O.o bueno bueno basta de adelantar y sigamos :)**

**_-¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?_**

Respira hondo, estoy avergonzada, abochornada, Mierda. ¿Porqué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer la preguntas? Malditas sean Claire y su curiosidad.

**_-No, Ada, no soy gay._**

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos frios. No parece contento.

**_-Le pido disculpas. Está... bueno... está aquí escrito._**

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

-**_¿Las preguntas no son_**_** suyas?**-_me dijo-Quiero que me trague la tierra.

-**_Bueno...no. Claire...digo, la señorita Redfield, me ha pasado una lista._**

**_-¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?_**

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. -**_No. Es mi compañera de piso._**

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos azules me observan atentamente.

_**-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?** _-me pregunta en un tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

**_-Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien_**-le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

**_-Esto explica muchas cosas._**

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

**_-Señor Kennedy, perdone que lo interrumpa_****_, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos._**

**_-No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor._**

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Kennedy vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada.

**_-Muy bien, señor Kennedy-_**murmura, y sale del despacho. Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí. -**_¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Wong?_**

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "señorita Wong"

**_-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.-_**le digo

**_-Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo._**

Sus ojos azules brillan de oscuridad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me desconcertra.

**_-No hay mucho que saber-_**le digo mirando hacia abajo. Creo que me ruborizo

_**-¿Que planes tiene después de graduarse?**_

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Claire, encontrar trabajo... La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

**_-No he hecho planes, señor Kennedy. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales._**

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, eséptico y precioso despacho, sintiendome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

**_-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas-_**me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

**-Lo tendré en cuenta-**murmuro **_-no creo que encajara aquí._**

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

**_-¿Por qué lo dice?_**

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

**_-Es obvio,¿No? Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia._**

**_-Para mí, no._**

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me comtemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia adelante para cojer la grabadora.

**_-¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?_**-me pregunta.

-**_Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Kennedy, y a mí me espera un largo camino de regreso a casa._**

-**_¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?_**

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

**_-Bueno, conduzca con cuidado-_**me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

**_-¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?-_**añade.

**_-Si, señor-_ **le contesto y guardo la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

**_-Graciad por la entrevista, señor Kennedy.-_**le digo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

_**-Ha sido un placer-**_dice, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

**_-Hasta la proxima, señorita Wong._**

Y suena como un desafio, o como una amenaza. No es estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño.¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

_**-Señor Kennedy.**_

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

_**-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Wong.**_

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

**_-Muy amable, señor Kennedy-_**le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

_**-¿Has traído abrigo?-**_ me pregunta Leon.

**_-Chaqueta.-_**le respondo un tanto nerviosa.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta , que Leon le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula.

Por un momento Leon me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapisimo. Me desconcierta.

**_-Ada-_** me dice a modo de despedida.

**_-Leon-_**le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

El corazon me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y humedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Leon Kennedy, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De que diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche. Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy actractivo, seguro de sí mismo y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecable que sean sus modales es autoritario. Bueno a primera vista.

Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven.

Mientras conduzco por la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas. Y las preguntas de Claire...¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay... Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Claire Redfield!

Echo un vistazo al velocímetro. Conduzco con más precaución de lo habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos azules que me miran y una voz que me dice que conduzca con cuidado.

Olvídalo Ada, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me inclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo mientras piso el acelerador.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Claire va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

**_-¡Ada! Ya estás aquí_**

Claire está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con su novio, para todo tipo de emfermedades y para cuando esta deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

_**-Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.**_

**_-Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado._**

Le doy la grabadora.

**_-Ada, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?_**

Oh no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Claire Redfield.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

**_-Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad-_ **Me encojo de hombros -**_Es muy centrado, incluso intenso...y joven. Muy joven._**

Claire me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

_**-No te hagas la inocente**_-le digo-**_¿__Por qué no me pasastes una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada._**

Claire se lleva una mano a la boca. -_**Vaya, Ada, lo siento...No lo pensé.**_

Resoplo

**_-En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitanños. Por cierto.¿Cuantos años tiene?_**

**_-Veinticinco. Ada, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba distraída-_**me dice en tono de traviesa-_**bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.**_

**_-Parece que estás mejor.¿Te has tomado la sopa?_**-le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

**_-Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor._**-me sonríe agradecida.

Miro el reloj.

.

.

.

.

**_bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo, mas adelante ni se imaginan lo que pasara creen que se quedaran juntos? veamos.;)_**

**_si les cuesta imaginarse con cabello largo a ada no hay problema pueden imaiginarsela normal tratare de ponerla con cabello corto Ç;)_**

**_hasta la proxima!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este es el capitulo xd es que quieren que actualice si me dan tiempo subiré mas largo los cap ya saben la escuela :c y como es ultimo año el profe deja monografias -'- bueno aqui va el capitulo c:**

Miro el reloj

-**_Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's tarde_**-le digo a Claire mientras me muevo hacia la puerta.

**_-Ada, estarás agotada..._**

_**-Estoy bien**_-le digo sonriendo-_**nos vemos luego.**_

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como les la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójica mente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje.

Eso se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Leon Kennedy. Tengo mucho trabajo, como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda re decorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

**_-¡Ada! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías._**

**_-La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer una par de horas_**-le digo

**_-Me alegro mucho de verte-_**me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me manda al almacén a reponer géneros en las estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Mas tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Claire lleva puesto unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no eh podido estudiar nada porque estaba con...él.

-_**Lo que me has traído es genial, Ada-**_me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-L_**o has hecho muy bien. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.**_

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran.

Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Claire no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transquición.

_**-Ya entiendo lo que querías decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas?-**_me pregunta

**_-Mm...No._**

-**_No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias.¿Está muy bueno¿no?_**

Me ruborizo.

_**-Supongo-**_Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

**_-Vamos, Ada... ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo._**

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

**_-Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más sonrió_**

**_-Lo dudo, Ada. Vamos...casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has echo muy bien._**

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

**_-Dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido?-_**me dice con esa sonrisa de "quiero que me lo cuentes todo"

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar, la quiero pero es muy curiosa. Pienso algo rápido.

**_-Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante...Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar_**-le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que ya no me pregunte.

-_**¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad-**_me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

**_-¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incomoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara._**

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

**_-Cuando aparece en prensa, siempre va solo_**. -me dice.

**_-Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo._**

_-Vamos, Ada, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído bien._

¿Que le he caído bien? Claire alucina.

**_-¿Quieres un bocadillo?-l_**e pregunto para olvidarnos del tema.

**_-Sí, por favor._**

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Leon Kennedy. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Claire y, mientras ella trabajo en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _TESS, LA DE LOS D'URBERVILLE._ Maldita sea. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Claire se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitacion agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos,inhóspitos y frios, y ojos azules.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Claire también está muy ocupada organizando su última edicion de la revista de la facultad, antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y estudiando para los exámenes finales. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mejor y ya no tengo que verla con su pijama rosa de franela llena de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevo negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar las horas, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo, y espero que Bob-su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella-la controle un poco. Parece más responsable que el marido número tres.

_**-¿Cómo te va todo, Ada?**_

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

_**-Muy bien.-**_le digo sonando tranquila

**_-¿Ada? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?_**

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

**_-No,mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a alguien, serás la primera en saberlo._**

**_-Ada, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas._**

**_-Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?_**

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, lo considero como un padre. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuestas a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Claire y yo estamos comentando qué hacer-queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad-cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Aaron Ginovaef hermano de mi otro amigo ruso Nicholai Ginovaef, está con una botella dr champán en las manos.

_**-¡Aaron! ¡Qué alegría verte!-**_ lo abrazo-.**_ Pasa._**

Aaron es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartiamos el sentido de humor, sino que descubrimos que él era hermano de Nicholai, unos de mis mejores amigos desde pequeños, lastima que tuvo que irse a vivir a Rusia.

Aaron estudia ingenieria. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

**_-Tengo buenas noticias-_**dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

**_-No me digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan...-_**bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

_**-La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.**_

_**-Increíble...¡Felicidades!**_

Me alegro por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Claire también le sonríe.

-**_¡Buen trabajo Aaron! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. Nada mejor que un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora_**-dice Claire riéndose.

_**-Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inaguración**_

Aaron me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

_**-Las dos, claro-**_añade mirando nervioso a Claire.

Aaron y yo somos buenos amigos, pero sé que en el fondo le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Claire suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que...bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demaciado tiempo a mis románticos hérues literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, mumura la voz de mi conciencia. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo siquiera, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista.《¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?》 Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Aaron abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una alto, ancho en hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, Aaron está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: solo somos amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Aaron alza la mirada y sonríe.

Los sabados son una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa, me paso la jornada atendiendo al mediodía la cosa se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que verifique los pedidos de la tienda, estaba en frente de la pantalla del ordenador, cuando de repente, no sé por qué alzo la vista...y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada de Leon Kennedy, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

**_-Señorita Wong, qué agradable sorpresa-_**

**Bueno y aqui termina el capitulo muy corto creo tratare de hacerlos largooos espero que les guste y no se olviden su review Hasta luego :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aqui el capitulooo 5 :3 bueno trato dr actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo jaja y la historia es larga! Pronto subiré un capitulo inedito de como Leon ve desde su perspectiva a Ada pero sera mas adelante Bueno aqui vamos. :D**

**_-Señorita Wong, qué agradable sorpresa_**-me dice su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices esta haciendo aquí, vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas?

Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

_**-Señor Kennedy-**_murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

_**-Pasaba por **_**_aquí_**-me dice a modo de explicación_**-Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Wong.**_

Su voz es calida y ronca como un bombon de chocolate y caramelo...o algo asi.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mi me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de el no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo,no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y esta aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quien lo iba a imaginar. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectarlas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

_**-Ada. Me llamo Ada-**_murmuro-**_¿En que puedo ayudarlo, señor Kennedy?_**

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si estuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

**_-Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables-_**murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

_**-Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?**_-susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate Wong.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Leon, que son bastantes bonitas.

**_-Si, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Wong-_**me dice

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarse. Derepente mis piernas parecen plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

_**-Están con los artículos de la electricidad, en el pasillo numero ocho**_-le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato.¡Que guapo es!

_**-La sigo-**_murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos.

Con el corazón casi estrangulan dome-porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salirseme por la boca-enfilo un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad.¿Por que esta en Portland?¿Por que ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo-seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita la voz de de mi conciencia-surge una idea: ha venido a verte:¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato diato.¿Por que iba a querer verme este hombre guapo,poderoso y sotisficado? Es una idea absurda, asi que me la quito de la cabeza.

**_-¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?-_**le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda!Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte Ada!

**_-He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que esta en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigacion sobre rotacion de cultivos y ciencia del suelo-_**me contesta con total naturalidad

¿Lo vez? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, me dice orgullosa y burlona, la voz de mi conciencia. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterias que se me pasan por la cabeza.

**_-¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?-_**lo provoco

**_-Algo asi-_**Admite esbozando una media sonrisa

Echa un vistazo a nuestra seccion de bridas para cables. ¿Para que querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coje una caja.

**_-Estas me irán bien_**-me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

**_-¿Algo mas?_**

**_-Quisiera cinta adhesiva._**

¿Cinta adhesiva?

**_-¿Está decorando su casa?_**

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

**_-No, no estoy decorándola-_**me contesta rápidamente

Sonrie y me da la extraña sensacion de que esta riendose de mi.

¿Tan divertida soy?¿Por que le hago tanta gracia?

**_-Por aquí-_**murmuro incomoda-**_la_ c**_**inta esta esta en el pasillo de la decoración.**_

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

**_-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?-_**me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo ¿Por que demonios tiene ese efecto sobre mi?

Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe y fuera de lugar.¡Mirada al frente, Wong!

**_-Cuatro años-_**murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo,me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

**_-Me llevare esta-_**dice Leon golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí esta de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazandole hasta algun lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo mas profundo de mi vientre. Intento serenarme deseperadamente.

**_-¿Algo mas?-_**le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos

**_-Un poco de cuerda._**

Su voz, tambien ronca, replica la mia.

**_-Por _****_aquí_**

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

_**-Que tipo de cuerda busca? T****enemos de fibra sintáctica, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable...**_

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus azules se vuelven brillantes.

_**-Cinco metros de fibra natural, por favor.**_

Miro rapidamente la cuerda con dedos me atrevo a mirarlo. No podria sentirme mas cohibida. Saco el cuter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la e rollo con cuidado y hago un nudo.

Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cuter.

**_-¿Iba usted a las scouts?-_**me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

**_-Las actividades en grupo no son lo mio, señor Kennedy._**

Arquea una ceja.

_**¿Que es lo suyo, Ada?-**_me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectonicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Ada, me suplica la torturada voz de mi conciencia.

**_-Los libros-_**susurro

Pero la voz de mi conciencia grita: ¡Tu! ¡Tu eres lo mio! La aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

**_¿Que tipo de libros?-_**me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por que le interesa tanto?

**_-Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa._**

Se frota la barbilla con el indice y el pulgar mientras considera mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente esta aburridisimo e intenta disimularlo.

**_-¿Necesita algo mas?_**

Tengo que cambiar de tema... Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

**_-No lo se¿Que me recomendaría?_**

¿Que te recomendaria? Ni siquiera se lo que vas a hacer.

**_-¿De bricolaje?_**

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

**_-Un mono de trabajo-_**le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

_**-No querrá que se le estropee la ropa...**_-le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

_**-Siempre puedo quitarmerla-**_replica sonriendo

**_-Ya_**

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben parecer la cubierta del _Manifiesto comunista._ Callate. Callate de una vez.

_**-Me llevare uno. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa**_-me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

**_-¿Necesita algo mas?-_**le pregunto mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta mi pregunta.

**_-¿Como va el articulo?_**

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras...Una pregunta a la que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

**_-No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Claire. La señorita Redfield, mi compañera de piso. Esta muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedo destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.-_**Siento que he retomado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal-. **_Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original._**

**_-¿Que tipo de fotografía quiere?_**

Muy bien. No habia previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo se.

**_-Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana..._**

**_-¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?_**

Vuelve a salirme la voz media rara. Claire estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podras volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estupida, ridicula...

**_-Claire estará encantada...si encontramos un fotógrafo._**

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrio abiertamente. El abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectonicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mio! La mirada perdida de Leon Kennedy.

**_-Dígame algo mañana_**-Mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero y saca la cartera-**_Mi tarjeta. Esta mi numero de movil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana._**

**_-Muy bien-_**le contesto sonriendo.

Claire se pondrá contentísima.

_**-¡Ada!**_

Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habian dicho que habia vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

**_-Discúlpeme un momento, señor Kennedy._**

Leon frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Paul siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Leon, me alegra hablar con alguien normal.

Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

-_**¡Ada, cuanto me alegro de verte!-**_exclama.

_**-Hola Paul. ¿Como estas? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?**_

_**-Si. Estas muy guapa, Ada, muy guapa.**_

Sonrie y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incomoda. Me alegra ver a Paul, pero siempre toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Leon, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetables y pensativos, y expresion seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona...alguien frio y distante.

**_-Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo-_**le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Leon.

Tiro de Paul hasta donde esta Leon, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podria cortarse con un cuchillo.

**_-Paul, te presento a Leon Kennedy. Señor Kennedy, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda.-_ **Y por alguna razón poco compresible, siento que debo darle mas explicaciones-**_Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administracion de empresas._**

Estoy diciendo chorradas...¡Basta!

**_-Señor Clayton._**

Leon tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

_**-Señor Kennedy-**_lo saluda Paul estrechándole la mano-**_Espera...¿No sera el famoso Leon Kennedy? ¿El de Kennedy Enterprises Holdings?_**

Paul pasa de mostrase hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de de segundo. Leon le dedica una sonrisa educada.

**_-Uau...¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_**

**_-Me ha atendido Ada, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta._**

Su expresion es impasible, pero sus palabras...es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

_**-Estupendo**_-le responde Paul-_**Nos vemos luego, Ada.**_

_**-Claro, Paul.**_

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacen.

**_-¿Algo mas, señor Kennedy?_**

**_-Nada mas._**

Su tono es distante y frió. Maldita sea... ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Que le pasa?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y las bridas.

**_-Seran cuarenta y tres dolares, por favor._**

Miro a Leon, pero me arrepiento de inmediato. Está observandome fijamente. Me pone nerviosa.

_**-¿Quiere una bolsa?-**_le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

**_-Si, gracias, Ada._**

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa.

**_-Ya me llamara si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos._**

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

-**_Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá-_**Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene- **_Ah, una cosa, Ada...Me alegro de que la señorita Redfield no pudiera hacerme la entrevista._**

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya esta, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me habia sentido asi. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero se que es un causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desdr la distancia¿No? Eso no tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admirare a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensandolo y me descubro a mi misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Claire para organizar la sesion fotografica.

Y Hasta aqui llegamoos *-* Gracias por sus review los lei, Y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap aun no puedo subir lo que piensa leon porque supieran su secreto xd


	6. Sesión de fotos

Bueno y aqui el 6 capitulo *-* si ea cierto no puedo decirles nada sobre leon por ahora mas adelante descubriran porque! Lamento demorarme :c y no se que paso que tuve que subir de nuevo los capitulos D: espero que comprendan y comenten :3 me ayudarian muchoooooo

Claire se pone loca de contenta.

**_-Pero ¿que hacia en Clayton's?_**

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

**_-Pasaba por aquí._**

**_-Me parece demasiada casualidad, Ada ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?_**

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que ha venido por trabajo.

**_-Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación-_**murmuro

**_-Si, si. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dolares._**

Uau.

**_-¿Como lo sabes?_**

**_-Ada soy periodista y he escrito un articulo sobre este obligación es saberlo._**

**_-Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿Quieres esas fotos?_**

_**-¿Carla Bernstein? ¡Ja! Claro que quiero. El problema es quien va a hacerlas y donde.**_

_**-Podríamos preguntarle a el donde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona-l**_e digo

**_-¿Puedes contactar con el?_**

**_-Tengo su móvil._**

Claire pega un grito.

**_-¿El soltero mas rico, mas escurridizo y mas enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su numero de móvil?_**

**_-Bueno...si_**

**_-¡Ada! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda-_**afirma categóricamente.

**_-Claire, solo pretende ser amable._**

Pero incluso mientras lo digo se que no es verdad. Leon Kennedy no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Claire tiene razón. Se me eriza la piel solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Claire no le hubiera hecho la entrevista.

Me abrazo a mi misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Claire me devuelve al presente.

**_-No se como vamos a hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueara cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresario mas importantes del país._**

**_-Mmm...¿Y Aaron?_**

_**-¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tu. Haria cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Leon Kennedy y le preguntas donde quiere que vayamos.**_

Claire es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Aaron

_**-Creo que deberias llamarlo tu-**_le digo

**_-¿A quien? ¿A Aaron?-_**me pregunta en tono de burla.

**_-No, a Leon._**

_**-Ada, eres tu la que tiene trato con el.**_

-_**¿Trato?-** _exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas-_**Apenas lo conozco.**_

_**-Al menos has hablado con el-**_dice implacable, puedo sentir que contiene la risa-**_Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Ada, llámalo y punto._**

Y me cuelga. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al telefono.

Estoy dejandole un mensaje a Aaron cuando Paul entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

**_-Ada, tenemos trabajo ahí afuera-_**me dice sin acritud.

**_-Si, perdona-_**murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

**_-¿De que conoces a Leon Kennedy?_**

Paul intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

-**_Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Claire no se encontraba bien._**

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que el.

**_-Leon Kennedy en Clayton's. Alucinante-_**resopla Paul sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse las ideas-**_Bueno,¿Te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?_**

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y ademas Paul es mono como podría ser el vecino del lado, pero por mas fantasía que le eches, no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Leon?, me pregunta la voz de mi conciencia alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

**_-¿No tienes cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?-_**le pregunto

**_-Mañana._**

-_**Quizá otro día, Paul. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.**_

**_-Ada, un día de estos me dirás que si-_**me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

.

.

.

**_-Pero yo hago paisajes, Ada, no retratos-_**refunfuña Aaron.

**_-Aaron, por favor-_ **le suplico

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

_**-Dame el **_**_teléfono_**

Claire me lo quita de las manos y se retira bruscamente el pelo rojizo del hombro.

-**_Escúchame Aaron Ginovaef, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inaguracion de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana,¿ entendido?_**

Claire puede ser increíblemente dura.

**_-Bien. Ada volverá a llamarte para decirte donde y a que hora. Nos vemos mañana-_** Y Claire cuelga el movil.

**_-Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir donde y cuando. Llámalo._**

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estomago.

**_-¡Llama a Leon ahora mismo!_**

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Leon del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el numero con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fria.

**_-Kennedy._**

**_-¿Se... Señor Kennedy? Soy Ada Wong._**

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Leon se queda un segundo en silencio.

**_-Señorita Wong. Un placer tener noticias suyas._**

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que esta sorprendido, y suena muy cálido, incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Claire Redfield esta observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

**_-Bueno... Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el articulo._**

Respira, Ada, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida boscanada de aire.

**_-Mañana, si no tiene problema.¿Donde le iria bien?_**

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinje al otro lado del teléfono.

_**-Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland.¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?.**_

**_-Muy bien, nos vemos allí._**

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

**_-Lo estoy deseando, señorita Wong._**

Puedo imaginarme el destello malévolo en sus ojos azules.¿Como consigue que cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo.

Claire esta en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

**_-Ada Wong. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oido tan...tan...alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja._**

**_-Claire, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula-_** le contesto enfadada.

Claire parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

**_-Me intimida...eso es todo.-_**añado

**_-En el Heathman, nada menos-_**murmura -_**a llamar al gerente para negociar con el un lugar para la sesión.**_a

_**-Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.**_

Incapaz de disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella, abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos azules, monos de trabajo y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiendome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mi misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman esta en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Aaron, Travis y yo vamos en mi auto, y Claire en su CLK, porque en mi auto no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Aaron, y a venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Claire a conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el articulo.

Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Leon Kennedy, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Kennedy esta alojado en la suit mas grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón esta muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Claire y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con el lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Claire va de un lado a otro.

**_-Aaron, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-_**no espera a que le responda-**_Travis, retira las sillas. Ada, ¿Puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Leon Kennedy que estamos aquí._**

Si, ama. Es tan dominante a veces, aunque la mayor parte es dulce y tierna... Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después, Leon Kennedy entra en nuestra suite. ¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las cadera. Todavía tiene el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca... Esta alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pocos años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos mira impasibles.

**_-Señorita Wong, volvemos a vernos._**

Leon me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mio!... Esta realmente...cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

**_-Señor Kennedy, le presento a Claire Redfield-_**susurro señalando a Claire, que se acerca y lo mira a los ojos.

_**-La tenaz señorita Redfield. ¿Que tal esta?-**_ sonríe ligeramente y parece de verdad divertido-. **_Espero que se encuentre mejor. Ada me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma._**

**_-Estoy bien, gracias, señor Kennedy._**

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza, sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mi misma que Claire a ido a las mejores escuelas privadas. Su familia, bueno su hermano siempre le a apoyado, así que ha crecido segura de si misma y de su lugar en el mundo. A mi me impresiona.

**_-Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión_**

Le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

**_-Es un placer-_** le contesta Leon lanzandome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

**_-Este es Aaron Ginovaef, nuestro fotografo-_**le digo.

Y sonrio a Aaron que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Leon con frialdad.

**_-Señor Kennedy.-_**lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

**_-Señor Ginovanof._**

La expresión de Leon también cambia mientras observa a Aaron.

-¿Donde quiere que me coloque?-le pregunta Leon en un tono un tanto amenazador.

Pero Claire no esta dispuesta a dejar que Aaron lleve la voz cantante.

_**-Señor Kennedy ¿Puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas fotos de pie.**_

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Leon, y susurra una disculpa. Luego el y yo nos quedamos atras y observamos a Aaron mientras toma las fotografías con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Leon que se gire un grado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Leon sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos.

Mi deseo se a hecho realidad: Estoy admirando a Leon desde una distancia nada grande. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

_**-Ya tenemos bastante sentado-**_ interrumpe Claire-.**_¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Kennedy?_**

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Aaron empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

**_-Creo que ya tenemos suficiente-_ **anuncia Aaron cinco minutos después.

_**-Muy bien-**_dice Claire-. _**Gracias de nuevo, señor Kennedy.**_

Le estrecha la mano, y también Aaron.

**_-Me encantara leer su articulo, señorita Redfield-_**murmura Leon, y se vuelve hacia mi, que estoy junto a la puerta-. **_¿Viene conmigo, señorita Wong?_**-me pregunta.

**_-Claro-l_**e contesto, totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Claire, que se encoje de hombros. Veo que Aaron, que esta detras de ella, pone mala cara.

**_-Que tenga un buen día-_** dice Leon abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero...¿De que va todo esto? ¿Que quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Leon sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

**_-Enseguida te aviso, Taylor-_**murmura Leon al señor rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Leon dirige su ardiente mirada hacia a mi. Mierda...¿Eh hecho algo mal?

**_-Le preguntaba si le apetecería tomar una café conmigo._**

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Leon Kennedy esta pidiéndome una cita. Esta preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta la voz de mi consciencia en un tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

**_-Tengo que llevar a todos a casa_**-murmuro a modo de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

**_-¡Taylor!-_ **grita

Pego un bote. Taylor, que se habia quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

**_-¿Van a la universidad?-_**me pregunta Leon en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

**_-Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un 4x4 grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo._**

**_-¿Señor Kennedy?-_**pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

**_-Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Redfield, por favor._**

**_-Por supuesto, señor Kennedy-_**contesta Taylor.

**_-Areglado.¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un cafe?_**

Leon sonrie dándolo por hecho.

Y aqui el capituloooooooo terminado me demore pero ya esta xd y gracias por sus review bos vemoooos :3


	7. A solas

Hola :) y aquí el capitulo 7 espero que les guste y no olviden dejar revieews y gracias a todos :3 Este es un capitulo muyakjñajjdaljdsañdwan:) bueno y aquí va.

**_-Arreglado.¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar una café?_**

Leon sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño

_**-Vera... señor Kennedy...esto...la verdad...mire no es necesario que Taylor los lleve.-**_Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasible-**_Puedo intercambiar el coche con Claire, si me espera un momento._**

Leon me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía...Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Claire en plena discusión con Aaron.

**_-Ada, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas-_ **me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Aaron mira ceñudo.

**_-Pero no me fió de el-_**añade Claire

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que guarde silencio, y milagrosamente lo hace.

_**-Claire,¿Puedes llevarte mi auto y dejarme el tuyo?**_

**_-¿Porque?_**

**_-Leon me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con el._**

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coje del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

_**-Ada, es un tipo raro-**_me advierte- E**_s muy guapo, de acuerdo,pero creo que es peligroso, y no quiero que te pase nada.-_**Me dice preocupada.

_**-Claire, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargare mucho, te lo prometo-**_**l**e digo esto para que no se preocupe por mi, ella es mi amiga y todo, la aprecio un montón pero puedo liarmelas sola, aunque no creo que suceda nada malo.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición.

Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

**_-Nos vemos luego. No tardes o pediré que te vayan a rescatar-_**me dice sonriendo

_**-Gracias-**_le digo devolviendo la sonrisa y la abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Leon Kennedy esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda

_**Ya esta. Vamos a tomar un café-**_ murmuro

Sonríe.

**_-Usted primero, señorita Wong._**

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con el estomago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiendome rápidamente. Voy a tomar un café con Leon Kennedy...y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Que puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De que vamos a hablar? ¿Que tengo yo en común con el? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

**_-¿Cuanto hace que conoce a Claire Redfield?_**

Bueno una pregunta fácil para empezar

**_-Desde el primer año de la Facultad. Somos buenas amigas._**

_**-Ya-**_replica evasivo.

¿Que esta pensando?

Pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran a cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Leon y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento mantener la seriedad, así que miro al suelo para contener una risita. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Leon, parece que ha esbozando una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incomodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Leon me coje de la mano y me la sujeta con su mano fría. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mi para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Leon sonríe

_**-¿Que tendrán los ascensores?-**_masculla

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada. pero Leon evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de Mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay trafico. Leon gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Leon me lleva de la mano. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Trato de reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Ada, me implora la voz de mi consciencia. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al _Portland Coffee House,_ donde Leon me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

_**-¿Porque no eliges una mesa mientras voy a pedir?¿Que quieres tomar?**_-me pregunta tan educado como siempre.

**_-Tomare...eh...un te negro._**

Alza las cejas.

**_-¿No quieres un café?_**

**_-No me gusta demasiado el café._**

Sonríe

_**-Muy bien, un te negro.¿Dulce?**_

Me quedo un segundo perpleja,pensando que se refiere a mi, pero por suerte aparece la voz de mi consciencia frunciendo los labios. No tonta...Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

**_-No gracias._**

Me miro las manos

_**-¿Quieres comer algo?**_

_**-No, gracias.**_

Niego con la cabeza y Leon se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo...

Es alto, tiene buen cuerpo...Y como le caen los pantalones...Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa las manos por el pelo, como me gustaría hacerlo a mi. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis pensamientos.

**_-Un dolar por sus pensamientos._**

Leon ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me ruborizo. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si seria suave. Niego con la cabeza. Leon lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada a abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con mi bolsista de té con la etiqueta _TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST,_ mi favorito. Para él, un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja en la espuma de la leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio.

**_-¿Qué está pensando?-_**Insiste

**_-Que este es mi té favorito._**

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Leon Kennedy en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsista de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Leon ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsista de té en el plato.

_**-Me gusta el té negro muy flojo-**_murmuro a modo de explicación.

**_-Ya veo.¿Es su novio?_**

Pero ¿qué dice?

**_-¿Quien?-_**le respondo rapidamente

**_-El fotógrafo. Aaron Ginovaef._**

Sonrío nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad.¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

_**-No. Aaron es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo.¿Por que ha pensado que era mi novio?**_

_**-Por cómo se sonríen.**_

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero apartarla pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

**_-Es como de la familia-_**susurro

Leon asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y mira su magdalena de arándanos. Sus dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

_**-¿Quiere un poco?-**_me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

**_-No, gracias._**

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a mirarme las manos.

**_-Y el chico al que me presento ayer, en la tienda...¿No es tu novio?-_**me dice esperando mi respuesta.

**_-No. Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer._**

¿Que tonterias son estas?

**_-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?-_**le digo.

**_-Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres._**

Maldita sea, eso es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted , Leon.

**_-Me resultas intimidante._**

Mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a clavar la vista en mis manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

**_-De modo que le resulto intimidante-_**replica asintiendo**_-Es usted muy sincera. No bajes la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verte._**

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

_**-Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando**_-me dice-._** Es usted un misterio señorita Wong.**_

¿Un misterio?¿Yo?

**_-No tengo nada de misteriosa._**

_**-Creo que es usted muy contenida-**_murmura.

¿De verdad? ¿Como lo consigo? Es increíble ¿Yo contenida?

**_-Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro. Me gustaría saber por que se ruboriza._**

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticar despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Me ruborizo ¡Mierda! Solo estas cosas me pasan con él.

**_-Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?_**

_**-No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal.¿Te he ofendido?-**_me pregunta sorprendido.

**_-No-_** le contesto sinceramente.

**_-Bien._**

**_-Pero eres un poco arrogante._**

Alza una ceja, y si no me equivoco, también el se ruboriza ligeramente.

_**-Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Ada-**_mumura- _**En todo.**_

**_-No lo dudo.¿Por que no me ha pedido que lo tutee?_**

Me sorprende mi osadía.¿Por que la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creer que este mostrándome tan hostil hacia el. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

**_-Solo me tutean mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así._**

Todavía no me ha dicho《Llámame Leon》Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí esta pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Claire, bueno es guapa, pero la voz de mi conciencia aparece. No me gusta imaginar a Leon y Claire juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Leon se lleva otro trozo de magdalena a la boca.

**_-¿Eres hija única?-_**me pregunta.

Vaya... Ahora cambia de conversación.

**_-Si._**

**_-Hableme de sus padres._**

¿Por que quiere saber cosas de mis padres?

**_-Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano._**

**_-¿Y su padre?_**

**_-Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña._**

**_-Lo siento-_**musita

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

**_-No me acuerdo de el._**

**_-¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?_**

Resoplo.

Frunce el ceño.

_**-No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad?-**_me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

**_-Tu tampoco._**

**_-Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales-_**me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Se refiere a la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

**_-Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces._**

Leon alza las cejas sorprendido.

_**-La echo de menos-**_sigo diciéndole-**_Ahora esta con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco._**

Sonrió con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Leon me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

**_-¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?_**

**_-Claro. Crecí con él._**

**_-¿Y como es?_**

**_-¿Ray? Es...taciturno._**

**_-¿Eso es todo?-_**me pregunta Leon sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros.¿Que espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

**_-Taciturno como su hijastra-_**me suelta Leon.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

**_-Le gusta gusta el futbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejercito._**

Suspiro

_**-¿Vivio con el?**_

**_-Si. Mi madre conoció a su marido numero tres cuando yo tenia quince años. Yo me quede con Ray._**

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

**_-¿No quería vivir con su madre?-_**me pregunta

Francamente, a el no le importa.

_**-El marido numero tres vivía en texas. Yo tenia mi vida en Montesano. Y...bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.**_

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido numero tres.¿Que pretende Leon? No es asunto tuyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

_**-Cuénteme cosas sobre tus padres-**_le pido

Se encoje de hombros.

**_-Mi padre es abogado y mi madre pediatra. Viven en Seatle._**

Vaya...Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Que lo llevo por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

_**-¿A que se dedican sus hermanos?**_-le pregunto

**_-Steve es constructor, y mi hermana menor esta en Paris estudiando cocina con un famoso chef _****_francés_**.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

**_-Me han dicho que Paris es preciosa-_**murmuro

¿Por que no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

_**-Es bonita.¿Ha estado?-**_me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

_**-Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.**_

Volvemos a las trivialidades.¿Que esconde?

**_-¿Le gustaría ir?_**

_**-¿A París?-**_ exclamo

Me he quedado desconcertada.¿A quien no le gustaría ir a París?

_**-Por supuesto-pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.**_

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el indice por el labio inferior...¡Madre mía!

_**-¿Por?**_

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Wong.

_**-Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy...Me gustaria ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan** **maravillosos.**_

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

**_-Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que estudiar._**

**_-¿Para los exámenes?_**

**_-Si-_**respondo-_**empiezan el martes.**_

_**-¿Donde esta el auto de la señorita Redfield?**_

_**-En el parking del hotel-**_digo deprisa

**_-La acompaño._**

_**-Gracias por el té, señor Kennedy.**_

Sonríe extrañamente como de guardar un gran secreto.

**_-No hay de que, Ada. Ha sido un placer. Vamos_**-me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubiera entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de para qué.

**_-¿Siempre lleva jeans?-_**me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

**_-Casi siempre._**

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Que pregunta tan rara... y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

**_-¿Tiene novia?-_**le suelto

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

_**-No, Ada. Yo no tengo novias-**_me contesta en voz baja.

¿Que quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá si lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

**_-¡Mierda, Ada!-_** grita Leon

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad una moto contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

**_-¿Estas bien?-_**me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a el, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior; contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez quiero que me besen.

Quiero sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

Bueno y aqui termina el capitulo ksakdakska gracias por sus review bos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. :D ¿Que pasara? :O


End file.
